


A Lifetime With You

by wowza



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lots of Stuff, M/M, basically like their entire lives, but not until much later, u know - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowza/pseuds/wowza
Summary: Jeremy is five years old when he sees Michael for the first time.Michael is forty-five when he sees Jeremy for the last time.Basically this fic goes all the way from the very beginning to the very end. It pretty much spans their entire lives, so it will be very long, but each chapter stands alone as its own story. Will go from before the squip, through the incident, to afterwards. So yeah, there's going to be a lot of firsts and just the ups and downs of their relationship and how it develops and stuff. You'll see what I mean.





	A Lifetime With You

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter! Aaah! This chapter will be the first time Jeremy and Michael ever meet and I really hope you guys like it! Don't be afraid to leave feedback, I'd love to hear from y'all :)

I Like Your Shirt 

Jeremy is five years old when he sees Michael for the first time.

It is the first day of Kindergarten, and Jeremy is filled with an impending sense of dread as he stands in front of the school. It is so big and he is _so small_ and all he wants to do is hop back in the car and go home with his mom. He grabs her hand and looks up at her, his lip jutted out in a small pout.

“Don’t make me go, M-Mom. Why can’t I just stay w-w-with you?” he asks, his eyes going glassy as they threaten to spill over with tears.

Mrs. Heere sighs and lowers herself to Jeremy’s level, giving him a sad smile as she squeezes his hand reassuringly.

“Jeremy, you’re a big kid now. Big kids go to school and make friends.”

Jeremy looks down and toes at the sidewalk nervously with his sneaker.

“I promise you it won’t be as bad as you think it will. You should be excited! When I come pick you up, you can tell me all about it. Come on, let’s go in together and find your classroom.”

Jeremy says nothing in response, but doesn’t protest as his mother leads him inside the elementary school, hands still connected. Jeremy shuffles behind her, staying as close as he can, and eyes the other kids nervously. A million thoughts run through his mind as he assesses his surroundings.

_The fifth graders look so big._

_How am I ever supposed to find this classroom on my own in this enormous building?_

_What if my teacher is mean?_

_What if I don’t make any friends?_

_Who will I play with at recess?_

_The lights are so bright._

_Everyone is talking so loud._

They slowly but surely make their way through the maze of hallways until Jeremy’s mother announces their arrival with a smile.

“Here we are!”

Jeremy’s stomach drops and his heart races as she leads him into the classroom and greets the teacher. The teacher is a short, middle-aged woman with kind eyes and a friendly smile, but she is still unfamiliar, and Jeremy forgets her name as soon as she says it.

Jeremy is acutely aware all the different pairs of eyes watching him as the teacher leads him to his assigned desk, where “Jeremy” is written neatly on a name tag. Jeremy recognizes the familiar markings that make up his own name, but is unable to read any of the other name tags, and he feels like he is in a sea of strangers and _this too much all at once._

Jeremy’s mom gives him a quick kiss on the cheek and a reassuring smile. She drops his hand.  All too soon, she is gone. _Gone._

Jeremy begins to panic. His bruised knees quake with anxiety and he fiddles with his hands where he watches them in his lap. He hunches over and tries to make himself as small as possible. _Maybe no one will notice me. Maybe it will all be okay._

He lets his eyes dart around the room and _oh my god he doesn’t know anyone_ and his breathing speeds up and _his mother is gone and he doesn’t know what to do_ and _how can he possibly do this for an entire day_ and he feels someone poke his shoulder and he… feels someone poke his shoulder?

Jeremy sits up straight and looks around in confusion until he finds the owner of the finger- a tan boy with big cheeks, plopped in the desk right next to his. The boy is wearing a black t-shirt with a yellow pac-man right in the middle. Jeremy’s face is stained with tears but the boy is smiling too hard to notice.

“Hi!” the boy greets enthusiastically with a small wave, offering Jeremy a toothy grin. “I’m Michael! What’s your name?”

Jeremy holds his breath as he racks his brain for an adequate response. _What was the question? What’s my name? Oh, god, what’s my name?_ Jeremy’s mind goes completely blank, and in a moment of panic he blurts out the first thing that comes to mind.

“I like your shirt.”

Michael’s eyes widen momentarily as he processes the unexpected words that tumble out of Jeremy’s mouth, and Jeremy didn’t think it would be possible to smile wider than the boy already was before, but Michael does anyways. _I wonder if his face gets sore_ , Jeremy ponders silently.

“Thanks! Do you play pac-man too?”

“Y-yeah, my d-dad took me to the arc-c-cade one time and taught me how to play,” Jeremy offers, stammer evident in his voice.

Michael’s eyes light up at Jeremy’s response.

“That’s so awesome!”

Michael starts to ramble on about all the other games he like to play and Jeremy wonders where all of his enthusiasm comes from. He likes it, though. Michael’s happiness is infectious, and before he knows it’s happening, seeing Michael so happy causes Jeremy to break into a small smile, too.

Jeremy has never been away from his parents for so long before in his entire life, but he only thinks about them twice all day. Michael sits next to him on that carpet when they gather, criss-cross-applesauce, as the teacher reads stories to them, and Jeremy asks Michael if he can play with him at recess. Jeremy smiles almost as big as Michael when Michael says that he does.

* * *

 

“He’s so cool! His name is Michael and he likes Pokemon and Mario and he was wearing a pac-man shirt!” Jeremy is nearly jumping out of his skin as he rambles away, bounding down the sidewalk as he follows his mom back to the car with a smile.

“That’s wonderful, sweetheart. I’m glad you made a friend.”

“Me too! Michael is so awesome! The awesomest! We even played together at recess and we pretended that we were Pokemon trainers and when I fell and scraped my knee on the blacktop, he went to the teacher and got me a band-aid!”

“Wow, he sounds like a very responsible kid,” she offers, proud that Jeremy had not been too nervous to talk to anyone.

“I can’t wait to go back and see him again tomorrow!”


End file.
